


holding onto nothing but hope

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Treasure Hunters, Amnesia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: The treasure hunters dare to venture back to the cave where something important was once lost.AUgust Day 16 - Treasure Hunters AU
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Kudos: 5
Collections: AUgust 2020





	holding onto nothing but hope

"So…this was the cave they found you in? You sure you want to be back in a place like this?" Miwa asks.

With a flashlight in hand, he flicks it on once the sun could no longer provide light for them. He keeps the light on the ground to see where he was going. Curiosity would make it wander about to see if he could find the secret this cave held.

"I'm fine with it," Kai says with a shrug. "I've been here once before, but I never went too deep inside."

He holds his own flashlight, helping shine it when Miwa's light strays too far from the path. Kai keeps close to Miwa, unusually close to him. It surprises the blonde when he suddenly grabs a hold of his wrist.

"Be careful," Kai warns. Miwa turns and meets with Kai's face only inches from his own. It had been so long since he'd caught a glimpse of him up close. The darkness of the cave conceals his flushed cheeks, or so he hopes. "The path ends around here…"

Kai shines the light ahead, and Miwa does the same. A few feet ahead is where the gravel underneath their feet ended. Past that was nothing but water.

"Thanks for that." Miwa expects Kai to pull away. To want to have his own personal space but he remains by his side. This was something he would definitely have to get used to. "Is this where they found you?"

"A little further. You can't access the area now. That part of the cave is filled with water."

"Huh…" Miwa is the one to pull away. He walks over to the edge of the ground and bends down. With the light shining on the water, he does his best to peer beyond its surface. But it's too dark to tell how deep the water is or what lies underneath.

Kai does the same. He bends down beside him and looks out into the water. Miwa glances to him. He looked the same as ever. Lost in thought with a rather annoyed looking resting face. It made Miwa smile. Even if he wasn't the same Kai he knew, he was still Kai. Parts of his old self still shone through. It wasn't much, but it gave him hope.

"Ring any bells?"

Green eyes shut as he shakes his head.

"Nothing."

Miwa sighs.

"I don't know what I was expecting."

He does. He was expecting Kai to regain some memories. Anything. Just one would have been fine. Or something that could start off a chain reaction for Kai to remember the past. To remember him. Perhaps he had been too hopeful.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I said sorry." Kai turns to face him now. "You're trying to help, but I can't remember a thing."

"Please, you don't have to apologize for that! Trust me, its weird to hear you apologize, but…I believe that we'll have another chance for you to remember something. Your memories aren't gone forever. Just a little…lost."

Kai falls silent after Miwa had spoken. His gaze bore into his own, staring as if trying to examine Miwa. It made the blonde's heart flutter. How he missed that look upon his face- it all just reminded him of how badly he missed Kai during the past few months.

"I want to remember you," Kai states. Miwa takes in a sharp breath. "I think…you were important to me. You came through all this for me."

"It's totally fine! No rush to remembering it all!"

He didn't think his heart could handle it. All of this was…a lot to deal with. Yes, he wanted Kai back, he wanted his memories back, he wanted to go back home and be by his side again. He missed the days spent when he could see the excitement in his eyes when he was close to figuring out another piece of his treasure hunting puzzle.

If only Kai hadn't gone on his own. If only Miwa had bothered to ask when he was leaving. If only he could turn back time and make sure he didn't lose him.

Seeing Kai look at him like a strange was heartbreaking. As much as he wanted to believe it was some joke, he knew it wasn't. Kai had forgotten who he was. Everything. Aside from his name. Miwa couldn't leave him like this.

Then he had to go and say that. He wanted to remember him- Miwa. He wished to lean on him, let his chest flood with such warm feelings of hope. But now wasn't the time to revel in those feeligs.

"Okay," Miwa starsts as he gets to his feet. "So, you came here for a reason. In your notes, you were looking for a treasure from Cray. Knowing you, you were definitely onto something. This cave has to have some connection to it…"

"The villagers say an old god used to live here," Kai responds as he gets to his feet. "Maybe that old god was from Cray?"

"Oh ho! Now we're onto something! If the village has history with Cray, there really might be something here…" Miwa hums as he spreads light on the water again. "Do you know how far this goes?"

"Not really…But I do know there is more than just this part of the cave."

"Maybe there's like a secret wall button?" On cue, he flashes his light towards the wall. There was nothing suspicious about it, but it wouldn't stop Miwa from trying to find this secret button.

"It can't be that easy, can it?" Kai mumbles. "Don't press anything if you do find something. It might be a trap."

"I won't. If there is anything I learned after trailing you all the way over here, it's-"

_Click._

"-to be careful…"

Miwa turns his head, finding his hand pressing into the wall. The ground below them shakes. Kai steps away from the ledge and Miwa uses the wall as support. Something was moving, they weren't sure what, but it sounded like this was more than just a random earthquake.

Once the trembling had come to a stop, they shine their lights on each other. The silent question of 'are you okay' passes between them and when they were both content, they shine their lights elsewhere.

"Do you hear that?" Kai asks.

"Yeah…"

Light shines upon the water's surface. While slow, the water level was currently falling. It was going lower and lower, revealing a stone staircase opposite of their current position.

"I think we found a way to retrace your steps," Miwa says.

Excitement begins to swell in his chest. Maybe this was the feeling Kai liked when searching for treasure. A thrill to find and solve a mystery and to be rewarded at the end. The only thing is, he could care less about the treasure of Cray. What he wanted was nothing more than Kai to regain his memories and return home with him.


End file.
